


Five Times Rahm Emanuel Didn't Sleep with President-Elect Barack Obama

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Political RPF - 20th-21st c.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barack and Rahm don't sleep together, much to their dismay.<br/>Warning - non-con in #4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Rahm Emanuel Didn't Sleep with President-Elect Barack Obama

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Stars Everywhere - thanks!
> 
> Written for Aja

 

 

Warning: Non-con in #4

Since he'd been announced as White House Chief of Staff, Rahm Emanuel had been busy. That didn't stop him from noticing that his new boss had been doing a lot as well - Joe Biden, Hillary Clinton, Robert Gates... and probably half the low-level staffers as well.

Rahm had, in fact, noticed that he was one of the only people in the administration that hadn't been seduced by the President-Elect.

Rahm wondered if there was some reason that Barack wasn't interested in him.

Normally Rahm would have flirted aggressively with his target ... but this time his target was (or, at least, would soon be) the President of the United States... and pissing him off unduly would jeapordize Rahm's career for decades to come.

Rahm considered coming on to Barack anyway. Barack was *hot*.

\---

Barack Obama tried to focus on what his Chief of Staff was telling him, and not on his adorable nose.

Barack wondered what he had to do to get Rahm's attention. He'd tried seducing other people, thinking that that might make Rahm jealous. And it wasn't going unnoticed - he'd seen Rahm watching him as he pulled Joe Biden aside. He was, in fact, possibly being a bit too obvious - Bill Clinton had noticed and spoken to him about the consequences it could have, and though his job was secure for four years, he did want to run again in 2012.

The thing was? Barack didn't want to seduce and have his way with Rahm, he wanted Rahm to have his way with him. But hoping for it wasn't, apparently, working.

Barack considered approaching Rahm anyway. Rahm was *hot*.

***

Rahm walked through the door of the Oval Office. The President, he had been told, had twenty minutes off today in which he could have a meeting.

"Sir, I'm supposed to be here to talk about business, but would you prefer to have sex?" "Mr. Emanuel, that is an inappropriate use of my time. I have restored honour and dignity to the office of the President of the United States after my predecessor-" "Your fucking predecessor, as you call him, has been out of office for many years. I don't-" "Why don't you go harass Barack?" asked George Bush. "He's busy doing President-Elect stuff. And he's my boss - I can't seduce my boss." "You know what," said George, "I've only got a few months left in office anyway." "You're a terrible president, you know that?" "Well, I-" "Just bend over the desk. I'll take off your pants."

***

Rahm was staying in Chicago, but he travelled to the airport with Barack because they hadn't had a chance to talk recently. "So, make sure you get those interviews done," said Barack, as they approached the airport. "Yes sir," said Rahm. "And keep Chicago warm for me. I wish I could spend more time here, but I have to appoint non-Chicagoans to cabinet too." "Yes sir," said Rahm, leaning over so he could whisper in Barack's ear, "and I'll give you a real Illinois welcome back." "You should have offered that months ago," murmured Barack, and got out of the vehicle. A few minutes later, standing on the tarmac with the left-over media watching Barack's plane fly away, Rahm realized that he might have missed his chance. "Fuck!" he yelled, putting his hands on his hips.

*** 

"Promise me you'll never fucking say that about the President-Elect again." Rahm pushed apart the ass-cheeks of the Republican on the table in front of him. "Yes sir." "I don't believe you," he said, readying his unlubricated penis. "I promise," said Bill O'Reilly. "After you used homophobic language to talk about my very heterosexual, but not homophobic, boss, I have no problem doing this to you? "I'm sorry, Mr. Emanuel, send me a fish instead, I promise I'll never do it-" "Not fucking good enough," said Rahm, forcing his way in.

*** 6 pm "Joe, what the fuck?" Joe looked over his shoulder and slowed down to let Rahm catch up. "Rahm, how's it going?" "You fucking slept with the fucking President-Elect, didn't you?" "Please don't tell Jill." "Jesus Christ," said Rahm, wondering what Joe had that he didn't, "you're fucking lucky." "Yeah. But Jill's not going to be happy." "Fuck, how did you do it?" "Can we talk about this later?" asked Joe, frantically looking around for somebody he could suddenly need to talk to. "Did he just pull you aside and pull down your pants?" "Umm... I need to... uh..." "Should I say something to him?" "Tom!" yelled Joe, running off, "Did you get that report done?"

As he walked back to his office, Rahm wondered what he could do to get back at Joe. It needed to be unique - he was starting to get a reputation for the fish thing.

Maybe something to do with Chicago... but he couldn't control the wind. Snow? It would have to be DC snow, but that couldn't be helped. 

2 am

"Yeah, they definitely turned off the heat in here." Rahm looked over at his aide. "Yes, Building Services said they would. Got those windows open yet?" Rahm's aide moved on to the second window. "One, yeah. It's bloody cold in here." "It's January, what did you expect? Don't tell me you need this education yourself." "No, sir. But I know you never pull the same prank twice." "It's not a prank, it's a lesson. Great, you've got the windows open, it'll cool down even faster in here now. Grab your shovel, and we'll get outside."

3 am "Nice pile, if I do say so myself." "You going to urinate in it?" Rahm looked at his aide. "I knew I kept you around for a reason. What should I write?" "Your name? That's traditional... though I'm sure Mr. Biden will know who did this anyway." "No, but I should sign our work anyway. You wanna clean up the shovels and wheelbarrows while I'm finishing in here?" "Yes sir." 

 


End file.
